Something to Be Thankful For: A Jasam Oneshot
by Jeniel0303
Summary: This story takes place nearly a month after Jason's murder. Sam is still drowning in her grief and her family and friends have gathered around her to honor Jason and remember him on Thanksgiving. But Sam is about to find out just how much she has to be thankful for.


*****Warning, this one-shot is NC-17. It contains mature language and sexual content*****

 **A/N: This story takes place nearly a month after Jason's murder. Sam is still drowning in her grief and her family and friends have gathered around her to honor Jason and remember him on Thanksgiving. But Sam is about to find out just how much she has to be thankful for.**

* * *

A beautiful brunette sat in the big, comfy chair facing the fireplace, clutching a photo frame to her chest. Two fat tears rolled slowly down her face as she tilted her head back, sucking in a deep breath. Sam Morgan lowered the frame and stared down at the handsome, chiseled face and piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"I miss you, Jason. I miss you so much." She bit back a sob as she trailed her fingertips down his face. "I still feel you with me. I can't accept that you're gone, Jason. Not when everything inside of me is telling me you're out there somewhere."

A sudden knock on the door had Sam's head whipping around.

"Jason?" She gasped, jumping up and running to the door, flinging it open. Her heart sank in her chest when she saw her mom and sisters standing on the doorstep. They had platters of food in their arms and bright, forced smiles on their faces.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Molly and Kristina shouted simultaneously. Alexis stepped forward and studied Sam's face with concern.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She knew exactly who Sam had hoped to find standing in the doorway. The look of hope that had lit her face when she'd opened the door had dimmed to one of devastation and misery.

Sam shook her head quickly, swiping her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Mom. Come in, you guys. What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't up for a big celebration today."

They came in and hurriedly placed the food and drinks they'd brought on the table. Kristina turned back to Sam.

"Sam, did you really think we were going to leave you alone on your first Thanksgiving without Ja-oomph!" Kristina started but was cut off when Molly hurriedly elbowed her in the stomach.

"What Kristina is trying to say is that today is about family and we wanted to be with you." Molly cut in.

Sam looked away, unable to bear the pity in their eyes.

"It's just another day, you guys. Look, Danny's asleep and I was just going to catch up on some casework."

"You can't work on Thanksgiving, Sam." Alexis argued gently.

"No? Why not?" Sam asked stubbornly.

"Because it's Danny's first Thanksgiving. It deserves to be celebrated, Sam." Molly said firmly in a gentle voice.

Sam glanced up the stairs and her resolve seemed to melt.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'm sorry, I just…" She lifted a hand and then just let it fall limply at her side.

Kristina and Molly studied Sam and then looked at each other.

"Since today is a day to remember, we're going to take lots of pictures for Danny to look back at." Molly started.

"And I'm sorry, Sam. But it looks like you haven't slept in weeks. And your hair's a mess. So you're going to go upstairs and take a shower, while I pick you out something to wear." Kristina finished bluntly.

Sam raised a brow, her hand going self-consciously to the messy topknot her hair was in. Her other hand smoothed down the baggy t-shirt she'd taken to wearing. It was Jason's and it still had the faintest hint of his scent. It wasn't cologne or aftershave, but something that had been uniquely his.

She nodded her head shakily and giving her mother a weak smile, she climbed the stairs slowly, feeling as if the weight of the world was dragging her back.

The three Davis women stared at each other in concern.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, girls." Alexis said worriedly.

"Mom, are you kidding me? Did you see her when she opened the door? She was obviously hoping for Jason. The lights are off, the drapes are closed. She's isolating herself." Kristina snapped, her worry for her big sister making her snippy.

"She's wearing his shirt. And she's been crying. And I can't be the only one who noticed she was clutching that picture frame to her chest like a lifeline. It has to be of Jason. Mom, she's drowning in grief. We have to pull her out of it." Molly's voice broke as she bit back tears.

Alexis put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"You're right, as usual. Don't worry, girls. We'll take care of her."

They quickly set about transforming the dark and dreary apartment into a light, welcoming space.

Upstairs, Sam stood naked in the shower, trembling even though the water was scalding. She didn't feel the pain, though her skin was bright red from the heat. Her head rested against the tiles, her palms lay flat on either side of her head. Memories of showers taken together, the air steamy from more than just the hot water assailed her, slamming into her like blows to her stomach. They knocked the air right out of her.

"Jason. Where are you? I can't do this without you. I need you." She whispered brokenly, sinking down to her haunches, her head lowering onto her knees as she gave into the sobs that always seemed one breath away.

 _"Jason. Where are you? I can't do this without you. I need you."_

There it was again. That voice. Soft and alluring, it played at the edges of his consciousness. A dancing image of a stunning, curvy brunette with a wide, sexy smile flitted across his mind and he struggled to hold onto it. He fought against the fog of the sedatives they pumped him full of. He had to find her. He had to find the woman haunting his subconscious, calling, no, _crying_ for him.

 _Sam._

"Hmm. His vitals seem to be rising. It happens every time. He says that name in his sleep and all of a sudden it's like he starts fighting to come back. Whoever this Sam person is must mean a lot to him."

The nurse taking his vitals made another note on the patient's chart before turning away. She let out a tiny squeak as she was stopped in her tracks by large hand holding her wrist in an iron grip. Her eyes rose to meet piercing blue ones and she gasped.

"You're awake." She said dumbly.

"Where-" His voice was scratchy from disuse and he cleared his throat to try again.

"Where am I?"

The nurse looked around nervously, shoving her rather large glasses up her nose before focusing on her patient.

"Please let go of my arm and I'll tell you." He didn't let go. "You're hurting me." He released her immediately.

"Sorry." He muttered, though she could tell he was sincere.

"Um, I'm Nurse Santiago. And you're in the Beecher's Corner Medical Center. You've been in a coma for about thirty days or so."

He raised shocked eyes to hers.

"I've been in a coma for-?" He started to repeat but started coughing. She moved quickly and poured him a glass of water. She dropped a straw into it and held it to his lips. The patient drank greedily before turning his head away.

"Where's Sam? Where's my wife?"

Of course he's married, she thought to herself wryly. He was gorgeous. She guessed it had been too much to hope for that Sam was a man, maybe a best friend. Sighing, Nurse Santiago gave him the bad news.

"Sorry. But there's no one here right now. I just started working extra shifts here a couple of nights ago. I actually work at General Hospital in Port Charles, normally. But from what I know, you came in with no identification and we didn't know who to call. But then your grandmother found you. She didn't mention a wife though." She said thoughtfully.

His eyes had been wandering the room but snapped back to hers.

"My grandmother?"

"Yeah. She, um, she's been pretty involved in your care since she found you. She, uh, said it was "most important" I let her know when you woke up. I better call her."

"Don't." He said quickly. She looked at him in surprise.

"But why?"

"My grandmother died in 2004. I don't know who this woman is, but whoever she is, she's not my grandmother. And the only reason she would lie is because she's hiding something."

Nurse Santiago stared at him. Poor thing. The weeks in the coma must have left him confused.

"Sir, you've been in a coma for a long time. It's normal to be confused when you wake up. Just let me call your grandmother and she'll clear things up."

"No!" He snapped out and her eyes widened. They widened even more when he pushed up on his elbows, and then to an upright position.

"I need to get out of here. I need to get back to my family."

"Look, Mr. Cassadine. I'm sure your grandmother-". Once again his unsettling gaze studied her.

"Mr. Cassadine?" He said in some shock.

"Well, yes. I mean, well, I just assumed you shared a last name with your grandmother."

"I told you, she's not my grandmother. And I'm not a Cassadine."

Nurse Santiago shook her head in confusion.

"Well, then who are you?"

"I'm Jason Morgan and you need to help me out of here now. We're all in danger."

Sam dutifully pulled on the harem pants and tank top Kristina had left out for her. She left her hair hanging over her shoulder in a simple braid and didn't bother with makeup. She padded barefoot down the stairs and paused in surprise at the bottom of the steps.

The penthouse looked transformed. It was light and airy, with candles and flowers placed strategically around the room. Alexis was bouncing a laughing Danny on her lap. She looked up and smiled over at Sam.

"My perfect, gorgeous grandson woke up while you were in the shower. He seems to be enjoying the attention of so many doting women."

Sam laughed, the sound a bit hoarse to her since it hadn't happened in longer than she could remember.

"Yeah, that's my son. Women just fall all over themselves to be near him. Just like his-." Sam paused before letting out a long shaky breath. "Just like his father." She finished quietly. Alexis' face fell into concerned folds but Sam forced a smile and shook her head.

"It's okay, Mom. You guys were right. I need to pull myself together. For Danny's sake. And it's his first Thanksgiving. Let's make it special."

Just then Molly and Kristina walked in loaded with plates and silverware.

"The food is heating up in the oven. We can probably eat in the next fifteen minutes or so."

Sam looked at Alexis with some alarm.

"You didn't cook that, did you?"

Alexis glared at her.

"Oh, I like that! I bring you a wonderful Thanksgiving feast and you insult me."

Sam grinned weakly and shrugged.

"Ha! Mom, cook? Please. Don't worry, Sam. We ordered it from the Metro Court." Kristina said with a laugh.

Sam nodded in relief and walked over to her mother, pulling Danny into her arms. Holding and caring for her son was really the only time she felt almost whole and happy. She breathed in his sweet baby scent and buried her nose in his silken blonde hair. He cooed happily and tangled his fingers in her braid, pulling her closer. She smiled her first genuine smile of the day.

"I missed you too, beautiful boy." She whispered, snuggling him close.

"Okay, well. Let's eat!" Alexis announced.

A knock sounded at the door and Sam stiffened. She spun around and waited with bated breath as Molly hurried to answer.

Sam seemed to wilt as Molly stepped to the side to reveal Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Josselyn.

"Looks like we all had the same idea." Carly said brightly, though she studied Sam's drawn, pale appearance. Max walked in carrying another huge turkey and Milo followed behind him, desserts and sides loaded in his arms.

Sonny strolled up and stopped a few feet from Sam.

"I hope you don't mind. I just...we just thought Jason would want us to be together this year." He said in a low voice, quiet grief etched on his face.

Sam nodded once, blinking back tears.

Carly walked over and after a brief hug, crouched down to stare at Danny.

"God, he looks so much like Jason, doesn't he?"

Sam blanched and Carly's face softened. She rubbed Sam's back.

"I know, Sam. I know." She said softly.

"Hey Sam. Sorry we didn't call first. Mom, you know." Michael said apologetically as he gave her a quick hug. Danny's face lit up and he practically threw himself out of Sam's arms into Michael's. Michael burst out laughing and caught him, spinning him around to Danny's delight.

Sam smiled as she watched Michael play with her son. Michael had been by to visit several times a week since Jason's death. He was determined to be a part of Danny's life the way Jason had been in his.

Once again, there was another knock on the door. Against her will, Sam felt her stomach tighten as she stared at the door with that unreasonable but undeniable hope.

This time, Alexis was the one who walked over and opened the door. On the other side of the door stood Monica. Her eyes were red and swollen and Sam knew she was struggling today as much as Sam was.

Sam walked over to her and without a word, they embraced.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should have called first." She said quietly. Alexis smiled kindly at her.

"We all had the same idea as you, Monica. Everyone of us here surprised Sam by showing up."

Monica's eyes rose and travelled over the other guests. She nodded and her expression lightened when it fell on Danny. She glanced at Sam.

"I just needed to feel closer to Jason. And Danny...he just looks so much like him. And Jason loved you so much, I just…" She trailed off. Sam nodded and smiled weakly.

"Of course. You're always welcome here, and Danny loves seeing you." Sam said kindly. She watched as Monica let out a breath of relief and headed straight over to Danny. Sam stood still for a moment longer, letting out a ragged breath.

She just had to hold on for a little while longer. She would swallow the screams of anger and misery, force a smile, and pretend as if she wasn't crumbling into a million pieces, leaving behind an empty shell.

Straightening her shoulders, Sam joined the party.

"Let's eat." She said with a false note of brightness in her voice.

"I don't know if I should do this." Nurse Santiago said for the fourth time. Jason glanced over at her.

"Please, Nurse Santiago. Just help get me to my family."

She nodded and sighed.

"You might as well call me Sabrina."

Jason stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you, Sabrina." He said sincerely.

She blushed and looked away. God, he was intimidating. Not like Dr. Drake. Patrick was just as gorgeous, but way more welcoming and comfortable to be around. Mr. Morgan made her nervous. But he seemed so desperate to get to his family that she couldn't help herself. She had to help him.

He threw a heavy arm over her shoulders as she hefted him out of bed. She nearly buckled under his weight, but managed to get him into the wheelchair.

"I want to try to walk." He said stubbornly.

She sighed in exasperation.

"I told you. You've been immobile for a long time. We've kept your muscles from atrophying but they're weak. Let's just get you out of the hospital and then you can try to walk if you want."

Jason cursed under his breath and nodded shortly.

Suddenly, a husky, cultured voice came from just outside the door.

"Excuse me, I'm here to visit my grandson. I'd like a moment with him."

Sabrina stared at Jason in alarm and without thinking she wheeled him into the bathroom and closed the door. She spun around and began fixing the sheets on the bed when the door swung open and beautiful and elegant, blonde elderly woman stood poised there.

"Where is Mr. Mor- my grandson?" Helena asked smoothly.

Sabrina kept her eyes low.

"They took him for tests. He should be back in about twenty five minutes or so."

Helena studied her for a moment before sighing in irritation.

"I shall wait in the lobby. Have someone collect me the moment he returns." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sabrina said quickly. Helena watched her for a moment longer before spinning around and walking away, her heels clicking down the hall. Sabrina ran to the door and peeked out, watching until the woman's slight form turned a corner.

She spun as the bathroom door flew open and Jason came stumbling out.

"That woman is terrifying."

Jason's eyes were ice cold.

"I'll deal with her later. Let's go." He said firmly. With a nod, Sabrina went to grab the wheelchair but Jason stopped her.

"No. I can walk. I just need your help."

Sabrina looked up at him and sighed.

"Okay."

Placing his arm over her shoulder, she braced herself to take his weight. She was surprised that he put very little weight on her, using her mostly to steady himself.

She made sure the halls were clear and then they were hurrying as fast as Jason could move down the hall in the opposite direction as Helena. It was a small hospital, and Sabrina knew some of the less used corridors. Wearing the scrubs Sabrina had found him, Jason didn't call much attention to himself. They moved quickly and silently. The further they walked, the stronger Jason seemed to get until he was walking without her aid. She could tell he was tiring though, as sweat dripped down his face.

They pushed through the rear entrance of the hospital and Sabrina stopped.

"Okay, just wait here. I'm going to pull my car around."

Jason nodded and shifted into the shadows, nearly invisible. It was actually kind of creepy, Sabrina thought for a moment before shaking her head at herself and hurrying away.

Jason leaned against the wall, fighting his exhaustion. He had pushed himself to walk on his own, but it was costing him. He waited in the shadows for the timid nurse to come back, all the while scanning for Helena and her henchmen. He didn't know what she wanted with him, but he knew he couldn't let her find him.

A small, beat up sedan approached, and parked in front of him. Sabrina quickly climbed out of her car and started towards him but froze when the door beside him flew open.

"Not so fast, Mr. Morgan." Helena's voice rang out, pleased with herself. Jason stilled against the wall, and stared at Helena. She smirked as two huge henchmen stepped out from behind her.

"Did you really think you'd escape me so easily? Did you think you'd spend Thanksgiving with that guttersnipe you married?" She sneered. She glanced over her shoulders at her men.

"Take him back inside. I'll take care of the mousy little liar." Helena said, fingering a wicked looking dagger and staring at a petrified Sabrina.

Jason shoved aside the feelings of weakness and exhaustion and let the adrenaline and his own instincts guide him.

As the guards approached, guns in hand, Jason held himself perfectly still. Just as the first guard reached for him, he sprang into action. He slammed his fist into the guard's face, and in a lightning fast move, twisted the man's arm backwards until the gun dropped into his waiting hand. He brought the butt of the gun down swiftly. As the guard crumpled, Jason didn't hesitate to raise the gun and shoot the other guard in the leg, and then the shoulder. The second guard collapsed with a pained cry, his gun clattering to the ground, where Jason kicked it away.

"Impressive, Mr. Morgan. Those are the very skills I had hoped to utilize once I'd acquired you." Helena's voice was calm and unbothered by Jason's defeat of her henchmen. She'd seemed to expect it.

His gaze lifted to her and he cursed as he saw she held that deadly dagger to Sabrina's throat. Helena studied Jason, who watched her warily. She took a step backwards, and Sabrina cried out as the blade pierced her skin, sending a small trickle of blood down her throat.

"Put that gun down, Mr. Morgan. I doubt even you could make this shot before I kill this insipid little nightingale." She sneered.

Jason stared at Sabrina and waited until she met his eyes. He held her gaze with his own.

"It's going to be okay."

Without another word, he raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Sabrina screamed as Helena collapsed behind her, a neat bullet hole in her forehead. Sabrina began to sob wildly, as Jason rushed forward.

Jason gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"I'm sorry. But she would have killed us both. We need to get out of here, now. Sabrina, I can't drive. I can barely stand. You have to do it. Sabrina!"

Sabrina's head snapped up as she dragged her gaze away from Helena's dead body and stared at him. She nodded shakily.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go."

She helped Jason into the car and climbed in beside him, starting the engine. With a shuddering breath, she drove away, her eyes focused steadily ahead, struggling to forget the nightmare she left behind. Jason slumped in his seat, closing his eyes.

"You're a lot calmer than I thought you'd be." He noted.

Sabrina laughed a bit hysterically.

"My ex ran with a rough crowd. And I'm a nurse, after all. That wasn't the first dead body I've ever seen. Anyway, where am I going?" She asked.

"122 Harborview Drive." He said without opening his eyes.

"I'm coming home, Sam." He whispered.

"Before we eat, I thought we could share our favorite memories of Jason or what we were most thankful for about him. I know I'm not the only one missing him tonight, and I thought it would be a nice way to honor him." Carly announced, looking around the table at all the people who loved Jason the most.

Sam's breath caught and she looked down.

"Sam? Would you like to go first?" Carly asked softly. Sam looked up and swallowed thickly. She shook her head quickly.

Carly nodded in sudden understandingly.

"Okay, I'll go first. Jason was my best friend in the entire world. He would always pick me up whenever I fell, he'd try his damnedest to talk me out of whatever crazy scheme I had planned, and then save me when it inevitably blew up in my face. But he never judged me. And I could always count on him. I can't pick a favorite memory because there are so many. But one of the happiest memories I have of him is when we took Michael to Florida when he was a baby. Michael loved the water so much, and Jason just played and played with him. We were all so happy and it was because of Jason. So I will always be thankful for Jason's friendship." Tears had begun to fall down Carly's face by the time she finished. Sam was crying silently, staring at her. Carly cleared her throat and let out a self-conscious watery laugh.

"Sonny?" She prodded gently.

Sonny cleared his throat.

"Like Carly, I have more memories with Jason than I can count. He wasn't just my best friend, you know? He was my brother. He's saved my life more times than I can count, in more ways than one. I remember right one. time, right after Carly and I split up the first or second time, I don't know." He said with a laugh, as everyone at the table laughed with him. "Anyway, I was with the boys and Kristina, and I was just overwhelmed. I was drowning, man. And I called him and he came right over. In five minutes, he had all the kids settled down and quiet. And we just stared at each other and laughed. He was my brother and I miss him. But I'm so damn thankful for the time that we had." Sonny said hoarsely before clearing his throat.

Sam let her head fall forward and closed her eyes, letting images of Jason float through her mind.

"Jason and I weren't always close. I couldn't accept the person he'd become and he wanted nothing to do with me or Alan or any of the Quartermaines. I can't say I blame him. But slowly, he started to let me back in his life. And we formed a bond that I am so grateful for. I am so so thankful that I got my son back." Monica began to cry softly, burying her face in Danny's neck as Alexis rubbed her back in comfort.

Alexis cleared her throat.

"I'll be the first to admit that I didn't always appreciate Jason or see him for the truly good person he was. But after a while, I realized how very lucky my daughter was to be loved by him. He was kind, trustworthy, and loyal. And I am so very grateful that he loved my daughter as much as he did."

At this point, Sam let out a small sob. Michael and Molly, sitting on either side of her, reached out and squeezed each of her hands.

"My Uncle Jason was more like a second father to me. He never judged me, he never tried to control me. He was just always there. No matter what I was going through, whether I was right or wrong, he always had my back. And I can never put into words how thankful I was to have him in my life, in my corner." Michael had to clear his throat when he finished.

At this point, Sam jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't- I just can't…" She trailed off, shaking her head, tears now falling steadily down her cheeks.

"I just need a minute." She said, turning away. And once again, the door knocked and Sam stiffened, letting out a pained moan.

"I'll get it." Carly said quickly but Sam threw her hand out to stop her.

"No! No, I'll get it. I can't keep hoping and wishing that it will be Jason on the other side of the door every time someone knocks. Because it's not, and it never will be." She cried out, her voice breaking. Tears were slipping down her face unchecked as she spun towards the door and swung it open and just stared.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sam."

Sam stared up in shock as Jason stared down at her, a small smile on his face. And then her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she slid towards the ground. Jason caught her and lowered her to the floor, drinking in her beautiful features. Sounds of shock and happiness were filling the air but Jason never lifted his eyes from Sam.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Jason?" She said questioningly, terrified that it was just another torturous dream.

"It's me, Sam. I'm home, baby. I'm finally home." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, before tucking her hair behind her ear. The familiar gesture sent happiness flooding through her as she lunged upwards and into his arms.

"Jason! I knew it. I knew you were still alive. I knew you'd come back to me." She cried out, her hands cupping his face and taking in every feature, every line.

"I'll always come back to you. Sam, didn't I tell you I was going to love you forever?" He said tenderly, before lowering his mouth to hers. They kissed with the desperation of lovers separated too long, before breaking apart and simply holding each other.

"Jason? Is that really you?" Monica's voice was shaky as she took a step closer, handing Danny to Michael.

Jason stood, helping Sam to her feet, keeping their hands intertwined.

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." He said with a smile. Monica threw herself into his arms and began crying. Jason hugged her with one arm, keeping hold of Sam's hand. He couldn't bear to let her go, needing to keep her close.

Next it was Carly, then Sonny, Michael, and Kristina and Molly embracing him. He felt Sam pull away and looked up in alarm only to see her walking back towards him with Danny in her arms. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at the little boy he loved as if he were his own.

"Hey buddy. Daddy's finally home." He crooned, holding his arms out for him. Danny went eagerly, immediately resting his head on Jason's chest as if he had done it a thousand times before.

"I'm so sorry I was gone so long. But Daddy's home now." He promised softly, dropping kisses along his head, breathing in his sweet scent. Sam moved closer and he pulled her into his arms.

"You are his Daddy, Jason." She said quietly. He smiled down at her.

"I know, Sam. I already love him as if he were my own. I told you that night-." He started but Sam shook her head and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"No, Jason. You _are_ his father. Heather changed the results. Franco was never the baby's father. You are." Her voice broke a little as she finally shared the incredible news with her husband.

Jason's eyes widened and filled with tears that fell silently down his cheeks.

"Danny's mine? He's really mine? Are you sure?" He asked, his voice trembling. Sam let out a tearful chuckle and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's yours. I saw the test. You are Danny's biological father."

Jason closed his eyes and crushed Sam and Danny into his arms, burying his face against Sam's hair. He was trembling, filled with a happiness and peace he'd never known before.

Their guests all watched with tears in their eyes.

"Jason, what happened to you?" Sonny finally asked.

Jason looked up. "Duke Lavery shot me and kicked me into the harbor. I woke up earlier tonight and found out what happened. Helena Cassadine was trying to hold me hostage but one of the nurses helped me escape. I owe her my life." He looked behind him to Sabrina, who had stood unnoticed in the doorway the entire time.

"We owe you a huge debt that I don't think we can ever repay." Michael said first, his eyes locking with Sabrina's. For a moment, it was as if there wasn't anyone else in the room as they stared at each other. Finally, she shook her head.

"I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done."

Sam pulled away from Jason and rushed forward to hug a surprised Sabrina.

"You're wrong. Not everyone would risk their lives to help a stranger. But because you did, I got my husband back and our child got his father back. I can never thank you enough." Sam said fiercely, still hugging Sabrina.

"And I got my son back, Nurse Santiago." Monica added, recognizing Sabrina from the hospital. Sabrina stared in shock at Dr. Quartermaine. She hadn't realized Jason Morgan and Dr. Quartermaine had been related.

"Well, you're all very welcome. I'm going to leave you to your reunion."

"I'll walk you to your car." Michael said quickly. Sabrina smiled and he caught his breath.

"Okay, thank you."

"Sabrina." Jason said quietly. Sabrina stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you. If you ever need anything, _anything_ , just ask." Sabrina nodded, and smiling shyly at Michael, followed him out.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure you all have a lot of questions. But I'm exhausted and I just want to be with my wife and child. I'll answer all your questions tomorrow."

"At the hospital, where you'll allow me to do a thorough exam." Monica said firmly.

"We'll be there." Sam said quickly, speaking over Jason's protest. Jason sighed and nodded.

"We'll be there." He conceded.

Carly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Thank God you're alive. I missed you so much, Jason. And you better believe I'll be back tomorrow." She said fiercely. Jason laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm counting on it. I missed you too, Carly."

Sonny clapped Jason on the back with a broad smile, before escorting Carly and a confused but smiling Josselyn out of the penthouse.

Alexis, Molly, and Christina hurried forward to hug Sam.

"I'm so happy for you, Sam." Molly whispered softly.

"So am I, sweetie. It's exactly what I wanted for you." Alexis agreed.

Kristina waited until they moved on.

"I love you, Sam and I'm so happy for you. Now go take your man upstairs." She whispered with a laugh.

"Krissy!" Sam called out, laughing. Kristina winked and sashayed out of the penthouse.

Monica and Jason were hugging again, and Monica was cupping Jason's face.

"I love you, Son. And I am so very happy you're alive."

"I love you too, Mom." He said, kissing her cheek. Smiling blissfully, Monica leaned down to kiss Danny goodbye, kissed Sam's cheek and hugged her tightly, before taking her leave.

"Alone at last." Jason said with a smile.

Sam stared at him, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam struggled to hold back the sobs that were rising.

"We were just sharing memories of you, things we were grateful for. And I'm so so grateful and blessed to have Danny, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't because I was so broken and angry and empty without you. I thought I didn't have anything." She said, shaking her head and swiping at the tears on her face.

"Have any what?" Jason said softly, his heart breaking for her. He could see the bags under her eyes, how pale she was, how much weight she'd lost. She'd been grieving deeply and it was killing him.

"Something to be thankful for. But I do. I do have something to be thankful for." She said quietly, still weeping. She stepped closer and cupped his face.

"I have you."

Jason's eyes went soft.

"Always, Sam. Always and forever."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss started tender and quickly turned hungry, their tongues intertwining, breath mingling. Sam clutched Jason to her, desperate to feel his skin against hers.

"Da da." Sam and Jason broke apart, chests heaving as they looked over at Danny, who banged his toy against the side of the play yard, staring at them.

Sam giggled.

"I think someone wants his father's attention." She said. Jason's eyes lit up.

"Do you really think he recognizes me?" He asked in a whisper, moving slowly towards Danny.

Sam watched with a tearful smile and nodded.

"Definitely. I show him pictures of you everyday and talk about you. He knows his Daddy."

Jason threw her a grateful grin over his shoulder before leaning down and picking Danny up into his arms.

"Da da, da da, da da, da da!" Danny screeched in his adorable baby speak, his hands slapping Jason's chest with each sound. Jason laughed and stared down at his son with damp eyes.

"That's right, big guy. I'm your Dada." He whispered, leaning down to press a kiss on the top of Danny's head.

"Mama, mama, mama!" Danny squealed, swinging his arm to Sam, his little fist opening and closing in a clear command for her presence. Sam and Jason laughed as Sam moved forward. Danny grinned up at her as Jason pulled her into his arms so that he was hugging them both. Danny's toothless grin widened and drool dribbled down his front as he bounced excitedly in Jason's arms.

Sam leaned closer and kissed Danny square on the mouth and he giggled with delight. Jason pulled them both tighter against him and began to sway back and forth in a slow sort of dance. They danced in place with Danny, Sam humming softly. Soon, Danny's head lowered and rested against Jason's chest while his hands tangled in Sam's hair. Danny and Sam stared into each other's eyes as they swayed with Jason. Slowly, Danny's lids began to lower and before long they were closed, his long lashes laying against his chubby cheeks.

They danced for a while longer, neither wanting to end the moment. Eventually, they slowed to stop and Sam led Jason up to Danny's room, where they lay him down in his crib. Jason brought the blanket over him and watched his son sleep for a moment longer. Sam leaned against the doorframe and watched this beautiful moment, happiness and a blissful peace settling around her like a warm blanket.

Jason turned and seeing Sam standing there, their eyes locked. Electricity seemed to crackle between them and then Jason was striding towards her. She was lifted into his arms a second later, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her out of the room and pressed her back against the wall. Kissing hungrily, they tore at each other's clothes. Jason pressed his hips against Sam and she moaned, arching into his hardness.

He gripped her bottom harder, and spun from the wall towards their bedroom. Stopping in front of the bed, Jason slowly lowered Sam to the floor. He reached down and gently pulled her tank top over her head. Sam's eager hands found the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, pressing her palms flat over the hard muscles of his chest. Jason finished ripping his shirt off and then stared down raptly at Sam's full breasts, the black lacey bra barely containing them. He dropped to his knees reverently and reached behind her with a shaking hand. He had her bra undone in a smooth movement and watched with hunger as her breasts spilled out into his hands.

Swooping forward, he caught one dusky rose nipple in his mouth, suckling deeply. Sam moaned and tilted her head back, her hands tangling in hair quite a bit longer than usual. She'd never thought to have this again and her body was overloaded with sensations. She shuddered with pleasure as Jason's tongue flicked back and forth over her nipple, his fingers pulling and pinching the other one, causing the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

Desperate to feel him inside of her, Sam's hands fisted in his hair and she pulled him up. Their mouths met in a torrid, hot kiss. Jason's hands gripped Sam's waistband and was shoving her pants and panties down in one movement. He dropped the hospital scrubs he was wearing on the ground, never breaking their kiss.

Sam's hands ran up and down his back, her fingers digging into the thick muscles of his back as she pressed her bare skin against his hot flesh. Jason's own hands were wandering, gripping her soft skin, fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her against him.

"Jason, please. I need you." She moaned.

Jason pulled back a breath and stared into Sam's glazed eyes. When he didn't kiss her again, her vision cleared a bit and her eyes stared into his questioningly.

"Jason?" She asked, worry in her voice. He cupped her face gently, and smiled softly.

"I heard your voice. When I was in that coma, I would hear you calling to me and fight to wake up. But I couldn't pull myself out of the darkness. Until tonight. I heard your voice through the darkness, guiding me out."

Sam froze and stared at him, trembling.

"You heard my voice?"

"Yeah. You were crying and you asked me where I was. You said you couldn't do this without me, you needed me. And I heard the pain and sadness in your voice. I had to get back to you. And then I woke up."

Sam's eyes were filling with tears, her hands rising to cup his face.

"Oh my God. Jason, I said that. Tonight, I was in the shower and I was just...I was so sad. I cried out for you and said those exact words. How? How could you have heard me?"

Jason leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Because we're soulmates, Sam. And I'll always come when you need me. Forever."

Sam let out a choked sob before pushing up to her toes and kissing him again. Before where there was hunger, now there was tenderness. Jason lowered her gently to the bed, following her down, his body pressing against hers. Their tongues tangled, as their hands interlocked on either side of Sam's head. Jason held himself over her for a moment, staring down at her.

His eyes studied her face, tracing over her features. Her beautiful, deep chocolate eyes, her full, soft lips, perfect pert nose, glowing silken skin. He committed her breathtaking beauty to his memory, thanking God he was holding her in his arms again. Their eyes met and held as Jason shifted, his hard member sliding smoothly into her. Sam let out a breath of bliss and arched against him, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Damn, you feel so good." Jason groaned through clenched teeth as he tried to stop himself from pounding into her. Sam's hands slid down his back to clutch his hard buttocks and pull him deeper inside her.

"More, Jason. More." She moaned, desperate to have him fill her.

Jason groaned again, cursing harshly.

"I can't, Sam. I'm too close." He bit off, pulsing inside her.

She whimpered and took matters into her own hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist and using the heels of her feet against his buttocks, she pulled him deeper. Jason moaned as he slid home inside her, full to the hilt.

"Dammit, Sam." He said with a harsh chuckle before giving in to the urge to plunge inside her. His hips moved like pistons as he pumped into her long, hard strokes. Sensation rippled over Sam as she met him thrust for thrust, moaning his name over and over. Jason dropped down to pull her turgid nipple into his mouth, switching from breast to breast, suckling deeply. Sam clutched his head to her breasts as her head turned from side to side, lost in a haze of pleasure.

Jason groaned at the sensations sweeping him as he surged forward, slamming into the back of Sam's walls. Sam clenched around him and Jason gasped, feeling his balls tighten.

"Sam. Fuck, you're so tight and wet for me." He groaned, as her inner walls gripped him like a wet fist.

"Only for you, always." She moaned back, lifting her pelvis to meet his. Jason reached down and found her clit with his thumb. She screamed as he began to knead and flick it, pushing her closer to the edge.

"Oh God! Jason! I'm going to cum!" She cried out as the pleasure climbed, sending her soaring on waves of ecstasy.

"Good. Cum for me baby. Cum." He groaned, slamming into her harder and faster. Sam's screamed his name as she exploded, leaving singed, raw nerves behind as she shuddered uncontrollably. Jason bit his lip and rolled his hips into her over and over again, drawing out her orgasm, fighting his own as her wet juices gushed around his thick cock.

"Cum inside me, Jason. Oh, God! Jason, please!" She screamed as a second orgasm slammed into her. Jason roared with ecstasy as he finally let the earth-shattering orgasm roll over him. He jerked inside her as spasms of exquisite pleasure hit him over and over again.

Exhausted and spent, Jason collapsed on top of Sam, careful to keep his weight off her. Sam's arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him close to her. He twitched inside of her and she giggled breathlessly as it sent a ripple of pleasure through her.

Jason lifted his head and brushed her hair from her face.

"Better than I remembered." He said with a grin.

Sam laughed softly.

"God, yes." She agreed fervently, running her hands up and down his back. She froze when her fingers ran over the puckered, rippled skin where the bullet had pierced his back.

Jason felt her stiffen and cupped her face.

"Don't. I'm here, Sam and I'm never leaving you and Danny again." He said quickly, his voice shaking with emotion. Sam lifted her eyes to his.

"I can't lose you again, Jason. It felt like the biggest part of me died when I lost you. I was only able to go on because of Danny." She said tearfully. Jason pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I know, baby. You're my life, Sam. You and Danny. I love you and I'm so damn grateful to have this second chance. So believe me when I say, I'm never leaving again." He promised. Sam hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." She said simply, believing him. She knew he'd do whatever he needed to do to make them all safe and keep them together.

They lay in each other's arms, each revelling in the simple pleasure of falling asleep together.

A sudden cry broke the silence and Jason jumped up.

"I'll get him!" He said quickly, pulling a pair of sweats from the drawer and pulling them on. He stopped and looked at Sam.

"You never packed away any of my things. All my stuff is exactly the way it was that night." He said softly. Sam shrugged and looked around.

"I wasn't ready to let you go." She said simply. Jason strode back to her and pulled her up and into his arms, kissing her deeply. It was only Danny's second, louder wail that made Jason pull away.

"Thank you." Jason said. He wasn't sure what he was thanking her for. Loving him so much, never giving up on him, or pulling him out of the darkness of the coma. He just knew he was thankful for her.

He turned and went into Danny's room. Danny was laying on his stomach, his head held up as he looked around. He stopped crying immediately when he saw Jason walking towards him, his little legs kicking excitedly.

Jason laughed softly and picked Danny up. Danny grinned at him and lay his tiny, chubby hands against Jason's cheeks. Jason grabbed one hand and turned his head to press a kiss in the palm of Danny's hand.

He carried him into the bedroom, where Sam waited in the middle of the bed, wearing one of his old t-shirts, already holding a bottle for Danny. He smiled at her and climbed into bed.

Danny leaned towards Sam, who pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. Jason's heart squeezed as he finally got to witness the incredible bond between his wife and son. He watched with a smile as Danny bounced happily on Sam's lap, drinking from the bottle greedily. He reached up and piled the pillows up behind him and Sam. Leaning back, he pulled Sam into his arms. She leaned back against him and smiled, contentment filling her. Finished with his bottle, Danny crawled towards Jason, settling down on his chest, a big yawn stretching his face.

Once again, Sam and Danny lay their heads on Jason's chest and stared at each other. Sam ran a gentle hand up and down Danny's back, while Jason did the same on hers. Their eyes drifted closed at the same time and they slid into a peaceful sleep.

Jason glanced down and stifled a chuckle when he realized Sam and Danny had fallen asleep on top of him. He shifted to get more comfortable, and just watched them sleep. His eyes drifting closed, a slight smile still on his face, Jason thought about how happy he was. Sam had been right. They both had something to be thankful for. They were together again. He was back with his family, where he belonged. And with that peaceful realization, Jason fell asleep, holding his hearts in his hands.


End file.
